Day Dreamin'
by Akumu1
Summary: Strong language in later chapters,maybe..^__^; R
1. Day Dreamin'

Day-Dreamin'  
  
n_n.I just wanted to make this story.For no reason really.It's the same lines as most 'Inu and Kag fight,but Kag goes home in a hurry only to..Well be harmed,very closely to almost death.'So yeah.Just R&R please!^_^  
  
The fight still echoed through her mind.It was the same as it always was.A little thing Kagome had taken and blow out-of-poportion.This time,it almost caused her own death.The raven haired girl tried to turn onto her side but gasped loudly as she felt a pain run up her spine and burst in every nerve ending in her body.She tried to lift hr head but it fell back and Kagome lay there panting from the sudden burst of pain."Where...where am I?"The words were directed to no one really.But yellow eyes looked up at her from a corner,"Kagome?"Kagome froze.  
  
'InuYasha' Her mind yelled.  
  
"Crazy how time flies by so fast  
  
We must all remember to enjoy the ride  
  
For it's too late once you crash  
  
Life's gone in a flash."  
  
She tried to set up again,but with no use."Inu..InuYasha?"She said weakly.Her mind realed.'GO AWAY!Leave me alone!Go!'Her mind screamed but her heart clenched as she saw InuYasha hovering over her."Don't worry Kagome."She saw a tear running down his cheek."I'm sorry,"She just blinked.'Is he...crying?'."This was all my fault,I'm sorry."Kagome closed her eyes.She couldn't move even if she wanted too.Slowly,slowly the event came back to her.  
  
"InuYasha,don't be sorry."Were the only words she said.  
  
"Looking back through the years  
  
Photographs and scrap books held dear  
  
Roller skates, sleeping bags  
  
First bike, 12 stitches to match  
  
I pick myself back up again  
  
Daydreamin's the way to visit the past  
  
Those spaces and times  
  
That we'd all hope would forever last  
  
Don't loose who you are  
  
'Cause that's who you are."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes drifting into what seemed a dreamless black void.She saw blurred pictures.No not pictures,memories.'Is this possible?'She thought.'Am i dreaming?'.The pictures appeared then vanished from when she had gotton her first scrape on her knee from her first back till now.'Am i dying?'InuYasha frowned.-She stopped talking..-"Kagome?"He whispered.The hanyou held her hand tightly."Kagome?"  
  
"Lazy days, summer nights, I crave  
  
Just to be alone again  
  
In my head, where it's safe to play  
  
No bills to be paid  
  
I remember braces, ice-cream night  
  
Amazing how much we used to fight  
  
Road trips, ...??... place, being a kid  
  
Yeah those were the days  
  
But life goes on and i'm on my way."  
  
More pictures but of more recents events.'The fight.' Her mind mumbled.There she was in third person veiw.Watching herself and InuYasha fighting.She winced.  
  
InuYasha glarred daggers at Kagome."GO BACK HOME THEN!I won't miss ya!"  
  
"Fine!I will!And you can expect me to .NEVER. come back!"Kagome screamed back.  
  
"GO!"  
  
The last word she had heard.That she had remebered.InuYasha telling her to 'Go'.Her form shuddered and InuYasha gasped slightly shaking her."Kagome?Kagome!"He said frantically.  
  
"Daydreamin's the way to visit the past  
  
Those spaces and times  
  
That we'd all hope would forever last  
  
Don't loose who you are  
  
'Cause that's who you are  
  
Don't loose who you are  
  
Don't loose who you are  
  
Don't loose who you are."  
  
Kagome's life moniter beeped slowly.'The accident'.  
  
It played clearly in her mind.Kagome had ran form the well and was heading to her best-friends house.Well blinded by the rain and her tears Kagome didn't see the car.It hit her full force.The black void suddenly went red and her body arched up as she gasped.'Blood.'Her mind screamed as she relived that horrible accident agian and again.Suddenly the red faded back into black as her eyes snapped open a glazed look coming over them.InuYasha embraced her as soon as her eyes opened."Kagome!"He almost screamed desperately.  
  
Kagome hissed as a white hot pain made her vision blur."Hello,InuYasha."Her voice was calm,to calm.InuYasha's shoulders started shaking."Kagome,I'm sorry.I almost got you killed."Kagome rested her hand atop of InuYasha's head her eyes closing slowly."..Don't worry InuYasha.."Her voice trailed as the life moniter made a .''beeeeppppppp'' sound.InuYasha gasped pulling back shaking Kagome's form."Kagome?!KAGOME!"The moniter stayed dead.  
  
InuYasha frowned at her last words.  
  
'Don't worry InuYasha,don't worry.'  
  
InuYasha got up slowly and headed for the door.He opened it flicking the light off."Goodnight Kagome."He frowned biting his bottom lip."I..I love you."He quietly closed the door.  
  
As the door closed,her hand twiched at the noise and the moniter beeped into life.  
  
" 'Cause that's who you are, my friend  
  
And that's how it is  
  
Just remember who you are, my friend  
  
And that's how it is."  
  
/----------------------------------------------\  
  
No Inu-Yasha confesing his love for Kagome didn't wake her up.The click of the door did.And she wasn't really 'dead' she had just blacked out and the moniter didn't pick up a pulse for a few seconds.So if you want to see what else happens to Kagome R&R.If i get 2 or three reveiws i'll make another chappie!n_n 


	2. Awoken Angel

Aw,The reveiw I got from Nefra was asking for another chapter and one of my best friends actually read my story so here's another chapter!n_n No,I do not own IY or any of it's characters.;; Wish i did though.-snugs her Sesshoumaru plushie-  
  
Her hands twiched again as a doctor walked in and flipped on the lights InuYasha had turned off.Kagome had rolled onto her back and opened her eyes staring at the ceiling."..InuYasha.."She whispered to herself as the doctor hovered over her."Why hello.Your awake."The doctor went on explaining what she already knew.  
  
"Just a few broken ribs.You got lucky."  
  
Just a nod.  
  
"It didn't turn you mute did it?"  
  
She just shook her head.  
  
"Then talk,would you?"  
  
An un-easy twich.  
  
"Where's InuYasha?"  
  
The doctor blinked."Who?"Kagome was now siting up very much annoyed."InuYasha.The man with the silver hair."The doctor blinked."And those yellow eyes,yes.He left and looked very upset."Kagome's eyes widen."When!?"The doctor jumped."About fourteen minutes ago."Kagome nodded."Ok,"The doctor sighed then nodded also walking out.Kagome ripped the IV's out of her arm when the doctor was gone and she sprang to grab her clothes from the corner.Dressing quickly she winced reminded of her broken ribs.She gasped but then quickly ran out of the door dressed in her regular clothes.  
  
"Miss!What are you going?!"A random nurse yelled.  
  
Kagome ignored her then ran out of the hospital.She gasped out of breath with a white hot pain coming from her chest.She ran to the side walk flagged down a taxi pulling out the fare to get to her house and leaning back into the seat.  
  
About ten minutes later the taxi pulled infront of her house and rove off.Kagome not wanting her Mother or Grandpa to find out she had just ran out of the hospital.She then ran to the well and jumped in.Her landing wasn't that smooth as she hissed when she landed."Ow."With that she crawled out of the well to be greated by a -very- surprised Shippou."Shippou?!"She screamed as he was mearly inces away form her face since he had been walking around the well.Shippou jumped down."KAGOME!"Cried the small Kitsune as he jumped up and spun a circle."Your O.K!"Kagome slowly crawled out and stood."Yes,I'm fine Shippou."Shippou instantly clung to her leg."We all thought you were gone!"  
  
"Gone?"She questioned.  
  
"InuYasha thought you were gone,We were all upset."Shippou sighed.  
  
She picked the Kitsune up and hugged him."Aw,"She started."Where is everyone?"  
  
"Sango and Miroku are at Kaede's hut and InuYasha is around...somewhere."  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly as the kitsune accidently kicked her side."Oooww!"Cried the raven haired girl as she clutched her side.Shippou gasped."Oh,Kagome i'm sorry!"He pasued."What'd I do?"Kagome forced a smile."Oh,nothing.Here let's go to Kaede's also."Shippou nodded hoping to her shoulder as she started for Kaede's hut.  
  
A pair of snow white ears twiched."Kagome.."InuYasha said lowly as he sniffed once again."She's ok."  
  
Kagome poked her head into the hut a bright grin on her face."Hello,anyone in here?"A surprised gasp came from Sango and Miroku."Kagome-chan!"Cried Sango as she jumped up to hug her best friend but stopped almost in mid-air sensing something wasn't right.Kagome still had her arm clutched to her side but was trying to hide her pain behind a grin."Hello,Sango,"She looked to Miroku who was just staring."Miroku."Shippou jumped down speaking."Kagome's hurt.Where's Kaede?"Kaede's aged voice came from the back."Back here,Kagome."She said slowly walking into the front."Lord child,what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome waved her hand."Do you have anything that could make a broken rib not hurt so much?"Kaede blinked walking over to Kagome."I'm sure I could make something."  
  
In the mean time Kagome walked in smiling as Sango hugged her."Kagome-chan,so glad your back."Miroku got up grinning as both Kagome and Sango turned."Back off,Miroku!"  
  
Just then a certain hanyou walked in.  
  
"Kagome..?" 


	3. Help

SO Sorry guys!But I've ran out of ideas for this fic!. PLEASE HELP ME! 


	4. Kagome's a WHAT?

Oh,yeah.-congas-:D Wanna,conga!Another chapter!o.o; Oooh.Oooh.Yeah.D Sorry,I'm hyper on Mountain Dew.Oh well.Best time to write the chapter.^_^ The song is 'Going Under' By Evanescene.:D Yes,I'm obsessed.  
  
/------------------------------------\  
  
"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
  
i'm dying again."  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled softly."InuYasha.."InuYasha's eyes narrowed slightly as he walked over.Something was differemt about her,her... scent?"Kagome,Have you been hanging around anyone?"Kagome frowned softly."No... why InuYasha?"Sango stomped her foot."The girl runs here with a one broken and four fractured ribs and all you do is jump on her and ask her questions?!"Kagome frowned looking to Sango."Sango-chan,calm down,it was just one question."Sango shook her head then set down.Kaede walked up holding a jasr of what looked like steaming tea.Kagome smiled then nodded."Thank you Kaede,"With that she took a sip then coughed slightly.Kaede gave her a look that said 'Drink it all or you'll never get better.' look.Kagome nodded then finished the tea with one gulp.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"What's wrong,Kagome?"Shippou questioned.  
  
Kagome held her head."I'm not quite sure..."  
  
The sick felling left as soon as it came and Kagome smiled standing straight."I'm fine... and my ribs."She placed a hand over them then winced."Are healing faster.Thank-you again Kaede."Kaede smiled."No problem child."With that she nodded then went for the back of her hut.InuYasha snorted then started out of the hut arms crossed."Now that you're back and healing faster we need to look for more of the jewel shards."  
  
"Maybe i'll wake up for once  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you."  
  
Miroku started after InuYasha Shippou on his shoulders.Sango followed Kagome out then hugged her best friend."InuYasha is being his normal jackass self,isn't he?"Kagonme laughed softly then nodded and followed behind the guys Sango by her side."You could say that I guess."Kagome frowned.She could have swore,InuYasha would have worried about her more.She could have died for gods sake.If the car would have been going alittle faster her head would have gone right through the windshield and she would have been dead as soon as it hit.  
  
Did InuYahsha care?  
  
It didn't seem like it.  
  
"I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through."  
  
InuYasha sniffed again.He couldn't place it but there was something different about Kagome's scent,was it changing?He quickly shrugged the thought off."KAGOME!"He yelled then turned and glared angrily down at the girl.Kagome paused then looked up."Yes,InuYasha?"She said eyes narrowed slightly.InuYasha twiched."Where's the next jewel shard!?"InuYasha had to admit.He was worried Kagome wouldn't make it.Yet,he couldn't let the others know how he felt towards her.Only he knew,only he was supossed to know.Kagome frowned then closed her eyes and sighed slightly."It's... just a few miles up the road and... wait.It's moving.."InuYasha rolled his eyes."WHERE?"Kagome's eyes widen."Here..."  
  
"So go on and scream  
  
scream at me i'm so far away  
  
i won't be broken again  
  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under."  
  
InuYasha raised a brow,arms crossed.Miroku coughed then smiled."Well,we got lucky,ne?"Sango rolled her eyes."Miroku,shut up."Was all the girl said before looking at Kagome."Kagome...?Why such the panicked look?"Kagome frowned then gulped."S-Sesshoumaru... has the jewel shard."InuYasha narrowed his eyes."WHAT?!"Kagome winced as Inuyasha screamed and she nodded."HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"He yelled after that.Kagome looked up at him."I'm .... not sure."Inuyasha twiched."GRAAAH!"  
  
"Now i will tell you what i've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears i've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you."  
  
Sesshoumaru paused then sniffed the air."... Hm.."Jaken crashed into his masters legs then jumped back and apologized like mad."So sorry M'lord!"Sesshoumaru growled."Quite."Jaken nodded,knowing not to question his lord as he looked around for the human girl that had been following his lord."... Erm... M-m'lord."Sesshoumaru growled looking down at Jaken."-What?-"Jaken jumped then bowed."I.. I can't see Rin anywhere."Just then Rin's voice could be heard from infront of Sesshoumaru,coming closer."I'm right here Sesshoumaru-sama!"Sesshoumaru sighed then sniffed again.Jaken frowned."Is your brother near M'lord?"Sesshoumaru nodded."Yes.."  
  
"And you still won't hear me  
  
don't want your hand this time i'll save myself  
  
maybe i'll wake up for once."  
  
InuYasha twiched."Is he coming?"Kagome nodded."It's moving again."InuYasha sighed,then growled.Sesshoumaru smirked from his place behind a tree.InuYasha's ears twiched."Sesshoumaru!Get out here!"Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken."Watch Rin."Was all he said before stepping out,holding the jewel shard between his index finger and thumb."Is this what you want InuYasha?"InuYasha snarled."Of course it is!And I'll take it.Even if I have to cut your hand off from the wrist down just to pry it from your fingers!"Sesshoumaru laughed."Idiot.I'll give it to you...."InuYasha raised a brow."What's the catch?"  
  
"So go on and scream  
  
scream at me i'm so far away  
  
i won't be broken again  
  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under."  
  
"You must give me the girl."  
  
"WHAAAT!?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Then you won't get the jewel shard."  
  
InuYasha looked back to Kagome.Kagome was staring at Sesshoumaru then looked to InuYasha."... Do it."InuYasha's eyes widen."What?!"Kagome forced a smile."You can always get me back you know."InuYasha hissed."He could kill you!"Kagome shruged then looked to Sesshoumaru who had just spoke up."I won't kill your girl InuYasha."InuYasha growled."She's not my girl!ALRIGHT?!"He growled then grabbed Kagome's arm and walked over to Sesshoumaru slowly."Fine!Just give me the jwel shard first!"Sesshoumaru shruged then placed the jewel shard into InuYasha's open hand.InuYasha smirked then tried to pull Kagome back but couldn't as Seshoumaru had already pulled her to his side.  
  
"Why did you want her anyway Sesshoumaru.... ?"  
  
"You knew her scent was changing.Did you ever wonder why?"  
  
InuYasha blinked."Wha--?"  
  
"She's turning into a youkai,InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha's eyes widen along with Kagome's."I'm what!?"She screamed looking at the one who held her by the arm.InuYasha twiched."You... YOU BASTARD!"Sesshoumaru laughed softly."You said she wasn't yours.So,why can't I make her mine?"He smirked then nuzzled Kagome's neck,taking a deep breath."Ah,She's almost there too."Kagome tried to pull away."Let me goooo!"InuYasha growled then lunged at him."You sick bastard!Don't you dare use Kagome!"Sesshoumaru laughed."Kagome will be happier with me."  
  
"Because... When she turns into a full youkai.She will have no memory of any of you."  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\  
  
Another Cliffhanger?Hahaha.;x I added a twist didn't I?I thought, 'Well,I'll change this on the readers confuse them as to which if the real pairing.' You still won't know which is the real one.;D I'm so mean.Aren't I?Well review and tell me what you think ^.^; -rolls-Also.Sorry it took me so long to add this chapter.T__T I ran out of ideas.But now I got more.D 


End file.
